


The Wasteland Takes What it Wants

by TerribadSinner



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/F, F/M, Graphic Description, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:49:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5408819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerribadSinner/pseuds/TerribadSinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is pretty much going exactly where you think it is and if rape triggers or upsets you please don't read this. I don't support rape in any way.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Wasteland Takes What it Wants

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much going exactly where you think it is and if rape triggers or upsets you please don't read this. I don't support rape in any way.

It was supposed to be a normal encounter. They’d tangled with Raiders dozens of times before, and each time the outcome was the same: slaughter.

But this group was different. These three were more coordinated, more lucid, better prepared. They had separated her from her companion and that made all the difference.

Because it turned out that she, without Blue, was fairly weak all on her own.

Blue, without her, was still a whirlwind of death and carnage.

She, without Blue, was easy to subdue. Easy to restrain, to gag, and to blindfold.

Easy to capture.

But hard to find.

She felt her heart break with every hoarse scream she heard in the distance: “Piper! Piper!” The reporter could hear the anguish in her voice. Part of it made her feel safe: Blue was looking for her. Blue would find her, and she would murder these animals who had seen fit to tie her wrists behind her and silence her. She’d tried to answer the voice drifting across the Wasteland with her own muffled calls, but they sniggered and slapped her roughly across the face.

It still stung.

She couldn’t see what they were doing, these loathsome savages, but she could hear their rough voices and horrible, guttural laughter.

“This is a pretty ransom we got here,” said one.

“Can get a nice load of caps from a broad like this. How much you think that bitch in the jumpsuit will pay for her?”

“Make the price high,” growled a voice that made Piper shiver the most of all of them. Whoever he was, he sounded terrifying.

Her heart hammered in her chest and she tried to keep from crying. If she drew as little attention to herself as possible, maybe they wouldn’t rough her up too badly before Blue could rescue her.

“Piper! Where is she? _Where is she?_ ” Piper’s heart leapt in to her throat. The voice was closer, she was sure of it.

“Look at that, your little girlfriend’s come looking for you,” crooned one of the raiders. Piper felt greasy hands as oily as his voice stroke the side of her face. “We’d better give you back in good condition, huh?”

“Have some fun, boy. You’ve earned it,” the lead Raider’s voice rumbled, sending chills down Piper’s spine.

“You mean it, boss?” the lesser Raider sounded eager. Piper felt a horrible pit form in her stomach. She doubted that their of idea of fun would be pleasant.

Whatever else had passed between the leader and his subordinate must have been wordless because suddenly rough hands shoved Piper to the ground and she could feel the stinking weight of another body pressed against her own. Fear washed over her and she tried to free her hands but they were still tied together and pressed uncomfortably against her own back and the ground.

The raider on top of her put his mouth on her neck and collarbone, sucking and kissing wetly. He bit her hard enough to make her snarl around her gag and squirm under his body. There was nothing pleasurable about this—though Blue often kissed and teased her the same way, this was different. She tried to knee him in the stomach but he kept his legs and lower body pressed firmly to hers. She was pinned.

“Where the fuck are you hiding? Where’s Piper?” Blue’s voice cut through Piper’s desperation and panic, once again igniting hope in her chest.

“Better hope she doesn’t walk in on this,” the raider on top of her hissed as he started to hastily unbutton her trench coat. He was largely unceremonious about undoing her pants, and was even less subtle about shoving himself in to her.

Piper screamed around her gag, trying to pull him out of her. He pumped quickly, grunting and digging his hands in to her soft thighs as he held her legs spread. Tears welled in her eyes and fell in earnest as she tried in vain to make herself heard.

“Fuck,” he moaned, quickening his pace.

Each thrust felt dry and hurt her terribly. Piper felt momentarily relief when she felt his cock pull out of her and stay out. She felt shame and disgust when his ropy, sticky cum splattered across her stomach.

“Quick, aren’t you?” laughed the lead raider again. Embarrassment and despair took over Piper at last and she snapped her legs shut, breathing hard and sobbing.

Again came Blue’s voice, even closer than before.

“I think we can play with her one more time before cutting a deal with her lover,” the unmistakably deep voice chuckled and Piper knew what was coming. What surprised her was the sudden removal of her blindfold, momentarily blinding her with the light of day.

“I want you to look at me while I fuck you,” she got a good look at the leader. He was a hulking brute of a man, smiling at her with rotten and broken teeth. He turned her over roughly, grinding her cheek in to the gravel. She felt him cut her bonds, releasing her arms. Wildly, Piper scooped up a small rock and threw it at him, striking him in the chest.

The raider’s eyes darkened and he yanked her up painfully by the hair to her knees, making her wince and thrash. “Feisty, aren’t you? Why don’t you try hitting me with words instead? Maybe they’ll hurt more,” he snarled as he ripped the gag out of her mouth. Before she could scream he slapped her across the face hard enough to make her vision reel. He put a hand behind her head and pushed her face in to his cock. Caught by surprise, she took it in her mouth, gagging at the smell and taste of him. He was thick and his size made the corners of her mouth hurt. “That’s right, you little slut, suck my fat cock,” he grinned down at her.

Piper glared at him from her blazing hazel eyes and bit down on the obscene flesh in her mouth. He yowled and fisted his hand in her hair, pulling painfully. “Now you’ve done it, you little bitch,” instead of pulling his cock out he shoved it further in, using the hand behind her head as leverage. He facefucked her roughly, the head of his dick ramming the back of her throat. She choked and gagged around it, and when he shot his load down her throat and withdrew from her mouth she immediately vomited the vile substance.

Before she could recover she was again yanked up by her hair, this time to her feet. The furious raider spat and cursed at her as he bodily picked her up and slammed her roughly against the wall of a building. His dark eyes bored in to hers as he entered her roughly. He didn’t pump quickly, like his companion. Instead he took the time to fuck her as hard as he could, fully exiting and entering her with a strong buck of his hips. Each time felt like it was splitting Piper apart. He pinned her arms easily with one of his own and used his free hand to choke her. Piper squeezed her eyes shut as she felt the thrusts get faster but not weaker. He kissed and sucked at her breasts and forced his tongue in to her mouth. She heard some kind of commotion behind him, but he was too absorbed in his task to notice.

“Piper?” Blue’s voice came again, startlingly close. Piper’s eyes flew open and she saw her from over his shoulder—eyes wide beyond belief. For a moment Piper could see heartbreak visibly on her face, then it contorted in to a mask of rage. The other raiders were already dead, killed silently with a combat knife.

“What the fuck?” the surviving raider said thickly, pulling out of Piper and throwing her to the ground. Piper saw Blue lunge forward and plant the knife deep in to his eye, twisting it as he screamed. It was over in moments.

“Piper, love, what did they do to you, Piper, Piper,” she heard Blue sob as she rushed over to where she was on the ground. The voice began to fade as Piper’s emotions overwhelmed her and she drifted in to unconsciousness.


End file.
